


boys can wear tiaras

by one_wild_gay_egg



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Braids, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Fluff, Hair Braiding, Kissing, M/M, Sapnap has Long Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Karl Jacobs, Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Stuffed Toys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, s o f t, this is honestly just fluff istg, this is just soft no angst in this household /j
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29208312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_wild_gay_egg/pseuds/one_wild_gay_egg
Summary: Karl and Sapnap cuddle on their couch. Hair will be braided, kisses will be exchanged, oh, and a stuffed panda is there too.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 158
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	boys can wear tiaras

**Author's Note:**

> hello again. if you read the tags, this is pure karlnap fluff :')
> 
> i literally took the couch scene from my other oneshot and changed up a few things pijdsa  
> you don't need to have read the other one dw :)  
> (i would very much appreciate it if you did though! :D)
> 
> also, i'm aware these are real people, and am in no way implying that this is their real life or that this ship is in any way canon and if the CCs here are uncomfortable with this (or just any) kind of fanfiction, this will immediately be taken down.
> 
> i also know this is short but i simply needed some fluff in my life aoüsdpjjidsa
> 
> that being said, enjoy! :D

‘Do you want to braid my hair?’ Sapnap asked into the silence, only the TV playing ‘The Princess and the Frog’ was heard. He was looking up at Karl from his spot on the older man’s chest, hearing the faint and steadying heartbeat of his lover, who had his arms around Sapnap, keeping the man close while stroking his hair.

The simple nod Sapnap received in response was enough for him to gently push the arms away, moving to sit in between Karl’s legs now, glad for the big couch in their living room that he had once deemed uselessly huge now. He knew that Karl loved his long black hair, and liked playing with it even more. Whether it be curling his fingers around single strands or stroking it like he had done just a few minutes prior, it never failed to bring a fond smile on Sapnap’s face and to have Karl feeling calm.

While it wasn’t necessarily rare for them to be found cuddled up on their couch like that, both were being unusually quiet that day. Both were exhausted, with Karl having to work and Sapnap trying to get through college with decent grades, and wanted nothing more than to spend the entirety of the day in their partner’s arms. Sapnap was wearing a panda onesie, having a big stuffed panda bear that looked just like it, while Karl himself was wearing a pink unicorn one, both having their hoods pulled down.

Holding the plushie close to his chest while Karl started to work, Sapnap hummed in contentment at the sensation of having his hair being braided. Despite having been together for quite some time now, the delicate touches never failed to make Sapnap feel fuzzy on the inside, loving how Karl made him feel special in a way that nobody else had before.

‘I wish we could spend the whole day like this.’ Sapnap said quietly, voice muffled by the stuffed panda he was hugging, yet Karl somehow managed to understand. ‘I do too, but I’m just grateful for every second I get to spend with you.’ Karl’s voice was soft, filled with love, and it made Sapnap feel giddy on the inside.

‘I love you.’ The Texan’s voice sounded uncharacteristically soft, dripping with affection and sincerity. He felt the movement of his hair stop, the sensation of a single sweet kiss against his slightly exposed neck following, the spot tingling and feeling warm. ‘I love you too. Please don’t ever forget that, Sappy.’

He leant back into the other’s touch, his back against his lover’s chest, before tipping his head back and resting it against the older man’s shoulder to look up at him, feeling Karl wrapping his arms around Sapnap’s waist as well as he could. ‘Sappy,’ Karl exclaimed, dragging out the y sound, ‘you’re going to make me have to start all over again.’ A fond smile made its way onto his face as Sapnap let out a small whine before sitting up properly again.

‘Can’t believe I’m getting replaced by a stuffed panda, should I be jealous, Sappy?’ Sapnap simply chuckled as he felt gentle fingers brush through the hair in order to fix it up a bit again. ‘You know, you look adorable in that onesie.’

‘You don’t look too bad yourself, Mr. Unicorn.’

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, only the sounds of the movie on TV audible. Karl soon grabbed a hair tie that had been lying on the couch table and finished the braid. ‘Wait here for a second Sappy, I know something that works perfectly well with that look.’ With that the brunet stood, carefully making his way past Sapnap who looked at him with curiosity in his eyes.

Sapnap busied himself by nuzzling the back of the Panda’s head, sighing in contentment.

He had been with Karl for around 7 months now, and he would be lying if he said that those months weren’t some of the happiest times of his life. While they had had fights, neither of them could stay mad for long and the day following the fight was usually spent cuddling on the bed or on the couch, both feeling guilty and apologising an excessive amount, with both words and kisses.

He was truly lucky to have Karl as his boyfriend.

The man in question soon returned, hiding something behind his back.

'Close your eyes for a second, Sappy.' Complying, Sapnap quickly shut his eyes, wondering what his partner was planning before feeling a light weight settling on top of his head.

Reaching up to feel what it is, his fingers brushed against the familiar plastic of the Tiara they had once bought at a toys store for fun. He looked up to Karl, who was smirking at him, and asked with a glint of amusement in his eyes, 'Am I a pretty princess now too?'

Plopping down next to Sapnap, Karl gently wrapped his arms around him and pressed a kiss to his temple before responding. 'You're the prettiest princess I've ever seen.'

The Texan giggled before throwing his legs over Karl’s lap, pulling him in for a proper kiss. Their lips met, and Sapnap felt waves of affection and love for Karl crash over him. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks and let go of the Panda with one arm in order to wrap it around Karl’s neck who already had his arms fully wrapped around the Texan’s waist. The kiss was tender, both just enjoying the sensation of the other’s lips against their own, Sapnap smiling slightly into the kiss.

Pulling away, Karl opted to rest their foreheads together, one hand coming up to delicately stroke Sapnap’s cheek. ‘I love you.’ Sapnap pecked his lips before responding. ‘I love you too.’ The Texan snuggled into Karl’s chest, pulling his arm with him to wrap it around the brunet’s torso instead, feeling Karl’s arms holding him protectively.

Neither of them would have wished for things to be different.

**Author's Note:**

> come on don't be shy leave a comment to pspspsp
> 
> seriously though, every comment is appreciated and literally makes my day :') 
> 
> that being said, thank you for reading!


End file.
